Tomodachi
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: The friendship of two special boys. It's the best fanfic I ever made!


Tomodachi  
By Debbie (Dai-chan)  
  
Author's Note:  
Hey! As you might wonder, tomodachi means friend' in Japanese. If any digifans out there would love to see Taichi and Yamato stop fighting, shake hands, and make up, this story is the one you must read! I got this idea when I nearly lost my best friend to her troubles. I was very lucky to have her back, so that's why I got the idea to write about Taichi and Yamato finally becoming close friends. Yeah, it would sound lame, but ANY-HOW! ^^   
  
PLZ REVIEW! I just hate it when so many read my stories and so few review them. You better review. I don't care if it is an award or flame. Just review! ^^ And, yes, Demidevimon is here, at least for a short time, even though he was *sobs* eaten by Vemonmyotismon! Demy is just my fav evil digimon! *squeezes her Demy Plushie* You are not ready until you love an evil digimon. You just have to love one! Right, Demy? ^^ This story is dedicated to Best Friends Forever, no matter where, what, why, when, which, or how. And no matter what you think, it is not YAOI!!!!!!! OKAY?! *^_^*  
  
  
At that time, you would think everything was going perfect with no troubles to disturb their peaceful sleep. Eight they were, huddled together for warmth and protection, circled around a silent campfire. The colors of the dancing flames painted every and each face of the Digidestined, every sharp trace of their faces touched with pure orange and golden. Despite the growing evil that crept among the untouched darkness, the danger that threatened their very lives to do their duty to protect two worlds, no anxiety or woe had been appeared on their childish faces. Even the one who kept watch to caution for the coming danger had no troubles on her face, her amber eyes sparking with refreshed memories to remember to pass the time of her watch away.  
  
But even though the time present was peaceful, untainted, someone was watching the Digidestined with their digimon guardians from the nearby jungle, his dark yellow eyes glinting with every drop of hatred he had in his small body. As he watched, one of the Digidestined rolled over to his side, curving a protective arm over his sister's small body, a lock of dusky hair falling over his forehead. That gesture made him growl. The growl was very soft, and the one who kept watch never took notice.  
  
They will pay for what they have done to Lord Myotismon! the bat digimon, Demidevimon growled. His eyes glared at the one who always wore a pair of goggles and the one who had played his silver harmonica some time ago. Curse that Master and that Guardian! Curse that Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon! You better beware what I have for you. This time, you . . . will . . . not . . . win.  
  
Then he moved his glare up to the night sky, hating every and each star. He searched through the branches and the sky, muttering angrily, Where is that blasted digimon?! Never trust him to arrive on time.  
  
You ask for me?  
  
His black-blue feathers pricked up at the ghastly voice, and Demidevimon whirled around in alarm, his yellow eyes suddenly glowing brightly. He saw a figure stepping from the darkness, the height of a kid, but definitely not a kid. Human-like, he was clad in dark clothing that matched his dark face. Loose black pants covered his thin legs, gathered at his calves by tall red boots. A long coat, the color of fresh blood, covered his upper body, the edge passing down to his thighs. His hands were covered by red gloves, leaving his thumbs and fingers bare. He carried two swords, crossed on his back, the blades pure black. His hair was long, tied into a flowing ponytail, the color of a silent sea of dark blue.  
  
But one thing that frightened Demidevimon, even more that his former master's eyes, were the dark digimon's eyes. They were deep, deep black, so deep that they seemed bottomless pits. Where that pits go to, Demidevimon only hoped that he would never find out. There was nothing reflected in the black eyes.  
  
Demidevimon finally overcame his shock and glared darkly up at the digimon. Don't scare me off like that! Didn't I tell you to be here on time?!  
  
Before Demidevimon could blink, the two swords were in Alonmon's hands like a flash, as if they jumped out their sheaths at his command. He pointed them toward Demidevimon, the bat freezing under the deadly-pointing tips at an inch between. Alonmon was unmoving, his black eyes empty. I come and go whenever I choose. His voice was the voice of a kid, but with a lining of darkness to it.  
  
Demidevimon stepped back from the blades, his eyes hooded. Alonmon, with another flash, sheathed the swords. Now, what do you want of me? Make it quick.  
  
Demidevimon nodded casually and spoke, Have you heard of the Digidestined?  
  
Alonmon nodded silently. Yes, I heard of them. They destroyed the undead king, Myotismon. He made a careless shrug among his shoulders.  
  
Demidevimon made a faint growl at his gesture. Yes, and they must be destroyed for that!  
  
Then why do you need me here for?  
  
Demidevimon grinned slyly, as always. Well, you are the solitude digimon, aren't you? You hate friendship, always seek to destroy it. That's why you are here for. He made a sharp gesture with his tiny wing toward the fire, his eyes dark with slyness. Destroy the Master's and Guardian's friendship. As soon as they lose their trust in each other, the others will fall apart in an instant.  
  
Alonmon gazed up to where the digimon gestured to and moved closer to see better. His movements were deathly silent, rustling not one twig or leaf. His eyes narrowed as he studied the two sleeping boys among their companions. He was psychic, able to read thoughts, and Demidevimon thought he saw the slightest grimace passing over his boyish face. Alonmon's voice was low, Their friendship is the strongest I've ever seen. And they didn't know anything about it. I shall do it.  
  
Alonmon raised his hand and pointed toward the one who kept watch, the one who was called as the Seeker. Demidevimon saw the Seeker's eyes drooped bit by bit, and soon, her head began to nod until she was fast asleep. Her digimon guardian, a Biyomon, was also sleeping, enthralled by Alonmon's spell.  
  
Alonmon stepped into the clearing, his footsteps making no sounds. He arrived to the Master with his sister, who had a name that not even Demidevimon want to mention, for she was ever powerful than her brother. _A/N: But it is another story. ^^_ Alonmon knelt by the Master. He was speaking, but it was not his real voice. It was the placid voice of the Guardian. Greetings, Master. Alonmon then bent over to whisper in the Master's ears, so soft that Demidevimon couldn't hear the words from his hiding place. But he did see something. The Master's face suddenly grimaced with a growing rage, one of his white-gloved hands, which was holding his sister protectively, suddenly clenched into a shaking fist.  
  
Alonmon stood and went to the Guardian, who slept by his small brother, the Savior. He knelt and spoke, again in a different voice, the bold voice of the Master. Greetings, Guardian. He then whispered in the Guardian's ear, and soon, Demidevimon could see could see the Guardian's face slowly twisted into a visage of bitter disbelief. His body went tense.  
  
Alonmon left the clearing, his eyes still empty, to Demidevimon's side.   
  
Demidevimon studied the boys' faces and turned to the digimon with distrustful eyes. That's it?  
  
Alonmon turned to watch the dancing fire. Yes, it's done.  
  
How should I believe you?  
  
Alonmon made a small chuckle. A kid's chuckle, definitely, but an evil chuckle, still. He turned on his heel and disappeared into the waiting darkness.  
  
Demidevimon eyed the darkness, then to the sleeping Digidestined, watching the boys muttering darkly in their sleep. He smirked deceitfully.  
  
***  
  
Taichi took a fistful of dark dirt and tossed it over the dying fire. He watched the last sparks of the fire going out, as if they were gasping for fresh air before were buried in a crude grave. Taichi was unmoving as he sat, his eyes on the growing pile of dirt as his sister and their digimon covered the fire. Before, he would rather take straight to the action than ponder, but he sat there, his arms on his knees, thoughts passing through his mind. His travels in the Digiworld changed him.  
  
He remembered what had happened before to him and his friends. His sister was the Eighth Digidestined. Her digimon, Gatomon, had digivolved into Angewomon to defeat Myotismon. But he came back from the dead as Vemonmyotismon. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon won the final battle. They returned back to Digiworld, which was in greater danger than before. The memories of his home world went tin flashes, barely paying any attention to them.  
  
But something floated over the memories, nagging on him. Something about last night . . . a dream . . . a voice . . . calling him the Master . . . words . . .  
  
A light scowl appeared on his face.  
  
What's the matter, Taichi?  
  
Taichi turned to meet the mild tan eyes of his cherished sister. Hikari appeared deeply thoughtful, her freckled face a smooth visage.  
  
He managed to grin and shook his head.   
  
Hikari was unusually perceptive for her years of eight, and he found himself silent under her gaze, the exact color as his. Both may be brother and sister, but their personalities were as different as day and night. While Taichi was energetic and eager, Hikari was observant and quiet. She seemed to know what was going on in his head. She studied his face, the changed the subject. What will we do now?  
  
But before he could say anything, Taichi heard a familiar voice, the voice of Yamato, from behind him, saying calmly, We need to stay here for a while and plan.  
  
Taichi closed his eyes, grimacing at Yamato's remark. How dense could that boy be? His voice grew sharper, No, we need to find Gennai. He must know what had happened here.  
  
Then the cool voice of Yamato answered back with a bit of irritation, Years have passed in Digiworld since we were away. It's possible Gennai is no longer alive.  
  
Taichi gazed over his shoulder. Yamato was standing near, his hands relaxed in his pockets as his grey-blue eyes scanned the forest boundary, placidity on his face. The other Digidestined were at their usual duties, chatting or pondering. Only Yamato was silent and calm. Taichi narrowed his eyes bitterly. How could he be calm in this time of danger? So, what's is your point, Yamato?  
  
Yamato's eyes flickered to him, hearing the sourness in the dusky-haired boy's voice. He was sitting with his sister, two pairs of identical tan eyes gazing at him. Despite their age and gender, they seemed twins with their hair and features. Although their eyes were the exact same color, they seemed too different. Her eyes were mild as his eyes were stone-hard.  
  
My point? Yamato spoke with light puzzlement.  
  
Taichi stood up and dusted his brown shorts, never leaving his gaze. Yeah, you say we should do nothing.  
  
Yamato made a brief, exasperated grunt. I am saying that we must stay and wait. It's unwise for us to travel in places we don't know if they are too dangerous.  
  
Taichi threw his hands up in the air, his face usually impatient. Man, Digiworld is in greater danger than before. We must go and save it!  
  
Yamato sharply gestured toward the forest with a hand. Go where? We don't even know where are we.  
  
You are such a coward.  
  
Yamato whirled around to Taichi so quickly that his ash-blond hair swayed above his eyes. His eyes were widened with hidden frenzy, his hands clenched into fists, glaring at Taichi. How dare you call me a coward!  
  
The Digidestined stopped what they were doing and turned to the two boys. The digimon gazed at them in silence, seeming to know what was going on. An uneasy, dark silence fall over them, but the boys were aware only of each other. Taichi allowed a scornful sneer to appear on his lips as he met the steel gaze with his own blazing eyes. Admit it, he taunted, You are afraid. You are too frightened to even take a step toward anywhere.  
  
Yamato's body stiffened, his eyes into distrustful slits. I'm not going to fight with you.  
  
Taichi let confusion pass over his face for a moment. Who says we will fight? I'm right. We must move on!  
  
No, we stay! Yamato barked right in Taichi's face. How could you risk our lives? Don't you ever think of us?  
  
Taichi snarled back, How could you let us live in danger like that?  
  
Surprisingly, and yet, it could be typical, Yamato made a powerful thrust right on Taichi's face. He staggered backward at the sudden force and caressed his jaw. He wiped on his lips and saw a streak of bright red blood on his white-gloved hand. He could taste the salty taste of blood in his mouth, streaming from a cut on his lips. Taichi glared up to Yamato hotly and growled, Last mistake!  
  
Taichi rammed right in Yamato's stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist. Both stumbled over heads and feet. Fists flew and voice swore as they rolled around in a storm of dust.  
  
Stop, please! Hikari pleaded.  
  
Two of the Digidestined responded to her appeal. Sora and Jou boldly ran into the fight and tried to halt the boys. Sora managed to hold on Yamato's arm, dragging him away. Jou picked up Taichi by his arms around his waist, Taichi squirming.  
  
Come here and fight like a _mon_! Taichi hollered, his eyes wide with wildness. A black-blue bruise formed on the right side of his forehead. Taichi never noticed that, still struggling in Jou's arms.   
  
Yamato snatched his arm out from Sora's hold and spat a bit of blood from his mouth. His voice was taut and bitter. I have had enough! I don't have to listen to you at all! With that, he stormed into the jungle.  
  
Takeru called and ran after his brother. The digimon, Patamon and Gabumon, quickly followed behind.  
  
Taichi gazed at Jou with his blazing eyes. Let go of me! Startled at the tone of his voice and his eyes, Jou quickly let him go, stepping back. Stabbing a finger at where the brothers had disappeared into the jungle, Taichi glared hotly at the kids, speaking, Never again I will be seen with the likes of _him_! He stomped into another part of the jungle, never noticing that he nearly stumbled over the pile of dirt and ashes.  
  
Hikari dashed after him as Agumon and Gatomon trailed behind.  
  
The rest stood speechlessly, some looking at where the boys vanished. Then Jou spoke, turning to Sora and Koushiro, You go after Taichi. We will go after Yamato. For the sake of Digiworld, try to talk some sense in them!  
  
Nodding at his reasonable advice, Sora and Koushiro, with their digimon, ran on the path Taichi and Hikari left behind as Jou, Mimi, and their digimon trailed after the brothers.  
  
A darkness formed into the air, and Alonmon stepped out of it. He walked toward the pile of dirt and ashes. His empty black eyes took a long gaze at the new paths in the jungle and smirked a boyish, but evil grin. He watched as the breeze swept away the last traces of the ashes. Good. Soon their friendship will be in ashes.  
  
***  
  
Yamato, stop! Takeru yelled as he ran after his brother. He never seen his brother so angry before. His face was a perfect stony expression, no single emotion appearing on his face. But Takeru knew his brother well. He knew that Yamato was boiling with wrath inside. His fists were really clenched so tight that he could hear the knuckles cracking. Panting, Takeru stopped, watching him treading.   
  
At the word, Yamato stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him. Takeru suddenly received a shiver running down his back. His face may be stony, but his eyes . . . they were changed into a dark blue, nearly black, burning with vehemence. Takeru risked to step closer to his brother.   
  
What do you want? Yamato muttered, his voice surprisingly calm.  
  
Can we rest for awhile? Takeru said softly.   
  
Yamato tightened his jaw, his eyes slowly narrowing. Then the brothers looked up at the rustlings near. They saw Jou and Mimi, with all the digimon, coming out, hesitation on the faces.  
  
Stop now, Yamato, Jou said with an exasperated voice.  
  
Yamato glared at the lanky, tall boy. What do you want with me? Just go with the _leader_, he spat out the last word with loathness. He turned to leave.  
  
Why won't you ever listen?  
  
Yamato stopped, turning at Jou with astonishment. Takeru, Mimi, and the digimon also gazed at him with surprise. Jou's voice had changed into a sharp, composed voice. He was changed, too. His dusky eyes, which were used to be full of anxiety, were now clear, almost polished. The clear eyes somehow gave Yamato a faint memory of Jou, a different Jou . . .  
  
Right now, Jou was saying calmly, We will have a talk.  
  
Yamato scowled. I don't have time for this.  
  
Oh, yes, you do, Jou spoke, his gaze unwavering, holding Yamato in place. Not moving his gaze, Jou said, Mimi, would you take Takeru somewhere else?  
  
Mimi looked a bit astonished, but she nodded. Okay. Come on, Takeru. Takeru silently took her hand, and they walked into the jungle with the four digimon following, leaving Yamato and Jou alone.  
  
Yamato watched them, then gazed at Jou, who putted down his duffel bag. What's the meaning of this?  
  
Jou then gazed at him with the sharp eyes, too sharp for Yamato to handle. I think it's time for me to get this nonsense settled down. First of all, why did you fight with Taichi?  
  
He started it!  
  
How come?  
  
Because - he paused. Angry at Jou for making him hesitating, Yamato rushed out the words, Because he disagreed! We both know that we must wait. It's too risky to travel since we don't know what the danger would be!  
  
And, yet, Taichi is right, Jou said. If we don't face the danger, how could we stop it from destroying both the Digiworld and our world?  
  
Yamato's eyes narrowed bitterly, If you are on Taichi's side, why are you here?  
  
Jou was still composed. I'm not on anybody's side. I'm here to knock some sense back in your thick skull. Sit down. NOW! Startled at the sharp voice, Yamato sat down to leaves. Jou crossed his arms. What do you have against Taichi?  
  
Yamato opened his mouth, then shut it, lowering his gaze. He couldn't think of anything that he would have against Taichi. Yeah, Taichi was aggressive and hardheaded, but there were times that Yamato really admired his leadership skills and courage. He was the only one who managed to gather all the kids back together. Yamato even had said that to Taichi, finally accepted him as the leader. He never was scared at all, except when he hesitated to pass through a lightning wall in Etemon's Pyramid. Yamato finally understood Taichi, understood his courage and persistence.  
  
He heard Jou sighing quietly, You see now? There is really nothing that you would hate him. We are chosen to work together. You and Taichi definitely are the chosen to work together, just two of you. I don't see anything that you and Taichi should not work together, but I think I know why are you chosen.  
  
Taichi is, well, too determined. He is too stubborn to see through other eyes besides his own. He need someone to turn his head around so he could see all. You are that someone. Also, because you are alone - don't get me wrong, Yamato, Jou added when Yamato gazed up with bitter eyes, Taichi is your closest friend because you both are alike in some ways that you wouldn't admit to. Don't you ever think of that?  
  
Yamato was silent, studying the black-haired boy. The eyes, the composure reminded him of a different Jou he met only several weeks ago, the other Jou who was worthy of the Crest of Reliability. His voice was tinted with awe. You truly are the Reconciler.  
  
Jou smiled his awkward grin, transforming back to the average Jou. I'm not the Reconciler now, but just plain old Jou.  
  
Yamato pulled one leg to his chest and rested his chin on his knee. I would hate to admit it, but you are right. There is really no reason I would hate Taichi.  
  
So, should we go now and find him?  
  
Yamato slowly shook his head. Not yet, Jou. We both need time to steam off and think. Then he made a stiff chuckle. In Taichi's case, he would just steam off. Maybe we just need to be separated for a while.  
  
But we are not supposed to be separated. Both the boys turned to Mimi's voice as she, Takeru , and the digimon appeared from the shadows of the jungle. Her face was thoughtful. Remember when we got apart? Taichi was the only one who found us.  
  
Takeru arrived at his brother's side, his azure eyes pleading. Please, Yamato.  
  
Yamato was stern, his grey-blue eyes hard under the many gazes. He then averted his eyes away, speaking softly. You go. I just need to be alone.  
  
There was a dark silence among them. Takeru sat by his brother's side and silently rested his head on his arm. Mimi gazed over to Jou with concern. He sighed, turning to Yamato, his eye again clear. We will stay. We would not be friends if we leave you. Then Jou let a light scowl to appear on his face. But you would not be a friend if you let Taichi go?  
  
Yamato closed his eyes at the words.  
  
He heard his brother murmuring softly, I hope they are all right.  
  
Yamato sighed. _Is he?_  
  
***  
  
Taichi was still fuming as he strolled through the jungle. Hikari still followed after him, worry in her eyes. Sora and Koushiro, with the four digimon,, stayed far behind, knowing Taichi well enough to avoid him while he was in that mood.  
  
Should we converse to him? Koushiro said as he ducked under a branch.  
  
Sora shook her head, her amber eyes on the siblings in the distance. No, it's unwise to talk to him in his temper.  
  
Koushiro gazed sidelong to her. But by the minute, we grow apart from the others. We are supposed to remain unified. Gennai stated that so.  
  
Sora said nothing, but then Hikari's voice got their attention.  
  
Hikari called, concern in her mild voice. Taichi, please. She reached to slip her hand in his large hand. That gesture made Taichi pause in his tracks, but he avoided to even glance at her. His face was in a harsh scowl as he glared in the distance. He didn't shake off Hikari's hand from his, however. Still holding his hand firmly, Hikari moved close, trying to see his eyes.   
  
He finally spoke, his voice slightly shaking with ire, What's it?  
  
Can we go back?  
  
He roughly threw off her hand and kept stomping away.  
  
It's ridiculous, Sora said, exasperated. Why must you be mad with Yamato, anyway? Not to her surprise, Taichi completely ignored her.  
_  
_  
  
Taichi whirled to his sister, surprised. Often Hikari would call him by her favorite nickname or just his name, but very rarely, she called him by the word brother.' Hikari was sighing, brushing a strand of pale dusky hair from her tan eyes. Please, Taichi. Stop now. I am tired.  
  
Taichi clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowed, the abruptly turned to sit by a tree, his back on the trunk. His eyes were upward, still dark and ablaze. Hesitant, Koushiro gazed over to Sora, who shook her head in response. The kids chose to sit several yards from the siblings, their digimon settling nearby.  
  
Hikari went to her brother's side and sat on his lap. She haven't done that since she was younger. She remembered she liked to sit on his lap so she would receive a loving hug from him. Even though he was not the one who liked to be hugged or give hugs, he would rather give a hug to his sister only. But now he didn't react. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel his arm holding around her, lightly.  
  
Sighing, she said gently, I thought you and Yamato are close friends. Her brother said nothing, refusing to look at anything. You know, I never have seen you both fighting before. Why would you want to fight with your best friend?  
  
Taichi finally answered with a taut voice, Yamato and I are not that close, Hikari.  
  
Hikari gazed upward. Remember when you returned from Digiworld, you came and cooked me those wonderful omelets? I asked you how did you learn to cook, and you said that your friend - your _friend_ Yamato taught you. Are there any happy moments, Taichi?  
  
Taichi gazed down to her, and Hikari saw something new in his eyes. Regret? Then his eyes went unfocused as he recalled. Well, I remember we got separated by Devimon. Yamato and I were stranded on a shred of File Island. We did fight, but we quitted because we wanted to find our friends.  
  
There was something else. Taichi remembered when they fought, rolling down the hill until they finally stopped. He remembered looking down at Yamato's face and saw new tears streaming down his face. That was a completely different and overwhelming encounter to Taichi. Yamato was crying because he was concerned about his brother, who had been all alone, unprotected. It changed his view about Yamato. He was not as aloof and cold as he thought. Taichi understood. He would feel the same if he was in Yamato's place and feared for Hikari. Taichi found himself holding Hikari close to himself, protecting her.  
  
Did we fight since? Taichi whispered to himself. Then he shook his head. No, we did not. Not since that.  
  
Hikari didn't know anything about Taichi's earlier adventures, but seeing the musing memories in his eyes, she knew that the boys were closer than they realized. Then why would you get mad with him?  
  
He was silent for a moment, then grinned down to his sister. Sometimes I wonder if you are really my sister, not a Hikari-like Digimon.  
  
Hikari smiled back with mildness. Of course, I am your _oneechan_. I must be because no brother is like you. I'm glad you are my _oniichan_, Peanut.  
  
And I'm glad you are my _oneechan_, Sweet Pea. He gave her a tight, brotherly embrace.  
  
Then can we go back and find Yamato and the others? Hikari asked.  
  
Taichi slowly shook his head. Not now. We . . . have disagreements with each other. We just need some time alone.  
  
Hikari sighed sadly, and then buried herself deeper in his warm arms. I hope the others will be okay.  
  
Taichi rested his head against the trunk, closing his eyes. _Is he?_  
  
***  
  
Something in their hearts stirred. What can their friendship do to wake them to it? How can it show them the evil spell of Alonmon that seek to destroy their bond? The only thing that could make them to open their eyes to the undying closeness and loyalty that they would never know was . . . a nightmare.  
  
Taichi opened his eyes and found himself in pitch darkness. He could not see anything. He felt his feet standing on solid ground. He reached out to feel something, his hands waving in front of him, his eyes straining to see. It took him only a few minutes until he noticed that he had a pale blue light shining from behind him, the rays touching the outline of himself. He could feel the coldness radiating on his back.  
  
Whirling around, Taichi gasped unexpected, staggering backward. In front of him, floated the symbol of the Crest of Friendship, shining with a blue light. The glow seemed almost remorseful. It was too blurred to see the outline, but something in his heart told Taichi that he knew it was Friendship's symbol. What's going on here? Taichi murmured as he reached out to touch the symbol.  
  
Then, as if it was popping like a balloon, the Friendship burst into shreds of ice, showering on him. He could feel small needles of ice piercing on his skin and face, biting with severe coldness. He shielded his face away from the sparkling ice even though there was no light to reflect the sparkles. As he plunged into the darkness, Taichi heard a cry coming out from the darkness . . . a cry for him . . . a cry of sorrow . . . Yamato . . .   
  
***  
  
Yamato opened his eyes and found himself in pitch darkness. Silently, Yamato gazed around in puzzlement. What was he doing here? He squinted his eyes, trying to see anything that stood against the darkness. He began to take a step forward, then something appeared in front of him, illuminating his face with a light of warm orange. The symbol of the Crest of Courage silently hovered with a spirit of rue. Yamato suddenly felt that it had hidden eyes, staring at him with some familiarity of someone else. Even though it was too blurred, Yamato knew in his heart that it was the Courage. But why? Why could Courage choose to appear to him?  
  
He began to move back, glancing at the Courage with suspicion. Then, without a warning, angry flames surrounded the Courage, blazing wildly, the tongues of red seeming to reach for Yamato. The heat increased in the darkness, so hot that Yamato cannot handle it, feeling it burning on his face. He could feel the skin sizzling from the heat. He shielded his face, averting away from the roaring flames. As he plunged into the darkness, Yamato heard a cry calling out from the darkness . . . a cry . . . a cry for him . . . a cry of loneliness . . . Taichi . . .   
  
***  
  
He felt cold stones on his back as he woke. Taichi laid there, gazing around for a moment, then hasted up to his feet. He was somewhere else. He was in a place that was made of stones. There were walls surrounding him at fours sides, but no ceiling, as if he was on the top of some sort of building. The sky above was strange, covered with a bit of dark blue in the black-grey clouds drifting by a silent breeze. He could feel the breeze tickling his neck and face. Walking over stonework, Taichi went to the edge and looked down. The ground, several feet deep, met his gaze. A castle. He was on the top of a castle. And it was a long fall from the top . . .  
  
Suddenly, faint sounds, like grunts and lands of punches, came from behind, startling Taichi from his thoughts. He whirled around, instinctively holding up his fists, tan eyes hardening. But someone was not facing him. Instead, there was two figures in the distance, in the center of the stone floor, battling each other with kicks and fists. One was clad in darkness, like a shadow, a cloak of darkness fluttering behind him as he made a sudden scrape on the other's bare arm with his fingernails. The other gasped in pain, clutching on his arm, stumbling backward. The other . . .  
  
Taichi yelled, disbelieved.  
  
No one heard him. Yamato stepped back, his hand covering the wound. His grey-blue eyes were like pure ice, glaring through the swaying blond bangs at the shadow. His green shirt was loose and tore at the edge. His pants were stained with dirt. His face was streaked with dirt, too, but he didn't do anything to himself, still glaring icily. He still backed as the shadow stepped forward.  
  
The shadow halted and chuckled darkly. Taichi could hear his voice, like a human voice, a male one, coming from the darkness. It was so cold that Taichi suddenly shuddered all over. He stood frozen as the shadow spoke softly, You are worthless, Guardian. You are afraid.  
  
Taichi saw what he would never see in Yamato. Yamato's body began to slacken, swaying on his feet. He began to shiver, the trembles shaking all over. His eyes were . . . Taichi couldn't see them because his head was bowed, But he could see his face. He saw something he only saw once before on his face. Grief . . . fright.  
  
The shadow unsheatened a sword from his back and raised it, the tip aimed for Yamato's chest. The sword was glowing orange, surrounding by angry flames.  
  
With the grey-blue eyes of grief, Yamato gazed over to Taichi . . .  
  
***  
  
He opened his eyes and saw stonework beneath his face. Yamato was laying in silence, his eyes scanning around. He was in some sort of room that was made of grey stones. Where was he now? Then faint voices answered his thoughts. He sat up and faced an ajar-opening door, in which the voices came out from. He stood and waked to the door quietly, then opened it. Faint light met his eyes, and he squinted, waiting for his eyes to adapt. Stepping out, Yamato found himself facing a narrow stairway. The opening up at the top showed him the cloudy sky, lined with soft orange. He climbed up slowly, hesitating to see what was waiting for him. He couldn't hear the voices anymore, and he moved faster to see what was going on.  
  
He stepped into a clearing that was made of stone. His feet met stone as he saw walls of stone. He moved forward, gazing around in silence. Then, suddenly, his eyes caught a movement. Then he heard a pained grunt from his far right. Yamato turned around at the grunt and saw two figures battling each other. It seemed that one was battling at the other, who just staggered backward under every blow of the fists, meekly accepting the pain. The one, who was clad in a cloak of darkness, had his back facing him, but the other faced Yamato. He could see his face, full of pain . . .   
  
Yamato murmured with alarm.  
  
His voice was too soft to be heard over the breeze. Yamato watched in horror as Taichi received a nasty punch in his stomach, causing him to fall backward and crashed against a wall. Shaking, he tried to stand up, using his hands to hold on the cracks and leaned again the wall for support. Taichi was panting weakly, hunching over slightly, resisting the pain on his stomach. There was a long, thin black-blue bruise on his left cheek, looking painfully swollen. His clothes were dirty, patched with dust. Only his tan eyes were hard, blazing like pure fire at the shadow through the low bangs, his jaw clenched.  
  
The shadow stepped to one side and glared back with scorn at the dusky-haired boy. Then he spoke. Yamato could hear the voice. It was deep, so deep that it seemed echoing from a deep pit. And it was cold. The voice was so cold that it seemed to stab like ice on Yamato's skin. You are worthless, Master, the shadow spoke with disdain. You are alone.  
  
TaichI's tan eyes seemed to lose life, fading rapidly, and he leaned his head against the wall, his eyes upward. He began to pant faster and harder, like he was . . . sobbing? Yamato saw something that he only saw once before in Taichi's eyes. Tears . . . streaming out of his eyes, running down his pained face. Tears of loneliness . . .  
  
The shadow unsheatened a sword from his back and raised it, aiming for Taichi's chest. The sword was glowing dark blue as the night, speckled with tiny, pale blue stars.  
  
With his tan eyes of loneliness, Taichi gazed over to Yamato . . .   
  
***  
  
Grinning evilly, Alonmon drove the swords straight into the Master's and the Guardian's hearts and shattered their courage and friendship . . .  
  
***  
  
Taichi and Yamato cried out in unison.  
  
***  
  
Screaming, Taichi popped open his eyes, shaking.  
  
Hikari sat up in his lap and held her arms around his neck. She never had seen him so frightened. His tan eyes were wide with shock, darting around. His breaths went in shaking gasps. He looked so pale; his skin was too white. Hikari tried to hold on his jerking head and made him to stare into her eyes. What happened, Taichi?  
  
Taichi stared at her in blankness, the his eyes lost the look of shock, replaced with confusion. His hand went to hold his head and rubbed his forehead. Ohh . . . bad dream. His voice was slightly quavering. He managed to grin at Hikari, but then she saw the grin fading away from his face, taking over by an expression of shocked recognization. He seemed to haste away from Hikari, tearing her arms from around his head and stood. No . . . no . . . I have to go . . . He turned around and ran through the trees, his movements haltingly and uncertain.  
  
With the surprised calls of her friends, Hikari yelled out for her brother as she dashed after him. He ran rather laggardly, and she caught up with him. She reached to hold on his large hands, and it seemed to slow him down. Taichi leaned against a tree, gazing at her with wild eyes. _Oniichan_, what's the matter? Did the dream scare you?  
  
Taichi was silent, his body shaking, then slid down to sit. His tan eyes went unfocused, filled with fear. Confused . . . someone in my dreams . . . Then Hikari saw tears streaming out from his eyes. Deeply concerned, Hikari went to hug him, as much as she could give, not knowing what to do. She never had seen him crying like that, so frightened. She felt him hugging back firmly and tightly, as if he was afraid to let her go. He buried his face on her shoulder, silently crying, his body still shaking. Hikari heard approaching footsteps and quickly turned her head to gaze at the friends with a sharp look. The group slowed down, staying away from them, their faces worried.  
  
Tentomon suddenly looked upward and pointed forward with a claw. Hey, guys, look! All looked at where Tentomon had pointed, even a tear-eyed Taichi. In the thick branches of green leaves, they could see a structure that was made of stones in the distance. A building that was covered with crawling vines, tall and wide. Dark in color, almost black-greyish. Standing in dark silence in the trees of bright green.  
  
Taichi made a weak groan. He let go his sister, climbing up to his feet, holding on the tree, his eyes wide. It can't be . . . no . . . The castle reminded him of his dream. The fight between the shadow and Yamato . . . the dream was warning him. If Taichi wouldn't do what he should, Yamato would get in the fight with that shadow, and he would . . . Taichi closed his eyes from the horrible vision. He didn't want Yamato to die. Yamato may be aloof and cold, . . . but he was his friend. They have been through thick and thin together so many times that Taichi lost the count. Even though Yamato was secluded, Taichi could trust him with his own life. He couldn't let him die. Opening his eyes, Taichi took a confident breath and spoke, Sora, do me a favor.  
  
Sora nearly jumped when he spoke her name, but she went to Taichi, wondering about the strange look in his tan eyes. Yes, Taichi?  
  
Take Hikari and go find Yamato.  
  
  
  
Please, Sora! Taichi gazed at her, his tan eyes clouded with anguish. His voice was taut, Find Yamato and bring him here. It's . . . it's important to me. Go now! Then his face somehow saddened, haunted with inner pain and worry. I can't do this alone.  
  
Sora was astonished at the pain. She knew him well, but she couldn't remember anything that would make Taichi look that way, saddened and concerned. She would not argue with him. He was serious. She silently nodded and spoke, Come on, Hikari.  
  
Hikari gazed at her brother. Taichi . . .  
  
Go with her now. Then Taichi gazed to the stone building, his eyes once again sharp.  
  
Silently, Hikari held on Sora's hand, and together, they ran back into the jungle where they came from. Biyomon and Gatomon followed after them. Koushiro watched them until they disappeared in the trees, then turned to Taichi with unusual perplexity on his face. What's going on here, Taichi?  
  
He saw Taichi's face etched with worry as he studied the castle. He herd him murmuring, I have to do this . . . I must stop him . . . He then broke in a dash toward the castle. Koushiro took a surprised glance with Agumon and Tentomon, then they ran after him, still confused.  
  
***  
  
Yamato finally stopped after a long walk and gazed up to the blinding sunlight above. The dream. It had been disturbing him a lot lately. His brother told him that he fell asleep with out any warning, although Yamato didn't remember falling asleep. Takeru said that he then woke up, his face deathly pale, his mouth opened into a silent scream. His eyes were full with horror. Yamato was very silent about his dream, but, for some reason, he began to walk back, somewhere that he knew he have to be there. All he knew was that if he wasn't there in time, one of his friends would lose his life . . . His friends have been following him for his safety. No one would dare to disturb him from his thoughts, not when they saw odd concern on his face.  
  
When he saw his brother stopping, Takeru went to him, asking gently, Where are you going?  
  
Yamato lowered his eyes to Takeru and shook his head, looking bewildered. I don't know . . . Somewhere . . .   
  
Then all looked up at the calls of Yamato's name. Sora's voice from the jungle. Soon, they saw glimpses of Sora and Hikari running toward them, their digimon following behind. Sora noticed him and went to him. She held on his arm and pulled on him, her amber eyes dark. Taichi needs you!  
  
Yamato refused to move, gazing at her with puzzlement. Taichi? What are you talking about?  
  
Sora sighed. I don't know what am I talking about, but Taichi asked us to find you. Said that he can't do this alone.  
  
Yamato blinked at the word. Alone . . .  
  
Hikari reached to hold on his hand. Please, Yamato. Help my brother.  
  
Yamato gazed down and was nearly amazed at what he found in her eyes. In her eyes, the identical tan eyes of Taichi gazed back. For a moment, Hikari looked exactly like her brother. Yamato remembered when he was distressed for his brother, Taichi told him he knew how he felt. At first, Yamato thought it was all a lie, but at that time, he didn't know that Taichi had a younger sister, giving her the same love and loyalty Yamato had for Takeru. When he saw Taichi with his sister, so protective and watchful, he began to understand. Now, seeing his sister gazing back with that tan eyes, Yamato began to feel that he wanted to help him. He would trust him. He owed Taichi for what he had done for Takeru. Looking up to Sora, he said, Where is he?  
  
Follow me, Sora beckoned. All followed her down the path where the girls came from, running as fast as they could through the thick branches and bushes until the girls stopped.  
  
Hikari pointed. He is in there for some reason.  
  
Yamato gazed at where the youngest girl was pointing and nearly gasped in shock. Oh, no . . . He saw a wide castle of dark grey, partially hidden by the vines. He suddenly remembered about his dream. Somewhere in the castle, there could be the shadow, waiting. And Taichi was going to face it all alone. Alone . . . Loneliness . . .  
  
What's he doing in there?! he muttered in disbelief as he broke in a run toward the castle. The rest paused, surprised at his sudden reactions, then ran after him.  
  
Yamato slowed down at the entrance of the castle. The wooden doors were opened wide as if were coaxing him to enter. Yamato walked inside, slowly and cautiously, as Gabumon scanned around wit h his dark red eyes. There was no other light except the outside light to radiate the inside. It was hall, wide and long, covered with vines like the outside walls. Than Yamato saw two figures, illuminated by the outside light. One was sitting, leaning against the wall, holding his right arm close to his chest. The other was hovering in the air, looking worried.  
  
Yamato recognized the sitting figure and ran to his side. Koushiro had his black eyes shut, tight agony in his pale face. Yamato gently removed Koushiro's hand from his arm and grimaced. A nasty gash cut across his forearm. The blood had stopped flowing, but there were several stains on the rolled-up ends of the orange sleeve and on his left yellow glove where he held the wound. Holding his arm gently, Yamato asked softly, What happened, Koushiro?  
  
Koushiro opened his eyes, which were hard, and spoke with pain, When we entered the castle, someone attacked me out of nowhere. The gash was enough for me to lose strength. Tentomon recognized it as a digimon named Alonmon. Taichi and Agumon followed after him in there. He made a jerk of his head toward the darkened hall.  
  
Yamato scowled. How could Taichi leave Koushiro like that, helpless and injured? But his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his friends. Yamato moved out of the way, and Jou began to tend to Koushiro's arm. Yamato pondered about this Alonmon. He must be the shadow from his dream. He didn't understand why did Alonmon want to fight Taichi and him, but he recalled the talk with Jou. Taichi needed him. He couldn't let Taichi fight Alonmon. Not alone. Yamato gazed up the hall and grimaced. I have to go after Taichi.  
  
Koushiro snatched on his arm with his good hand. Yamato turned to him in astonishment. Koushiro was shaking his mane of fiery red hair. Taichi won't let me go after him. He won't let anybody. He said so.  
  
Yamato made a smirk and removed the redhead's hand from his arm. I am the rebel, remember? I don't follow after him. Then he turned to his digimon, looking solemn. Gabumon, digivolve!  
_  
Gabumon, digivolve into Garurumon!  
_  
Garurumon knelt down so Yamato could climb upon his back. He gazed down to his friends. You all stay here. Don't go anywhere. The wolf tuned around to face the hall.  
  
What are you doing, Yamato? Jou said from Koushiro's side, his dusky eyes puzzled.  
  
Yamato kept his eyes at his fists, which were gripping on the blue-white fur. Then he finally gazed down to the tall boy, replying, I am doing what you told me to do, Jou. I am going and find Taichi. After all, you said he needs me. The his eyes began to soften. I shouldn't have left him all alone. Go, Garurumon!  
  
Garurumon ran in the hall. The light was getting dimmer, but the wolf could see well enough in the dimness. They turned corners and dashed down more halls until Yamato thought they were lost. They wolf slowed down and perked his ears, his golden eyes on the end of a hall, faint light coming out from above. Yamato heard faint noises, more like the clangings of metal against metal. Garurumon sensed the boy's growing fear, and he sprinted toward the end. There, he stopped, and both looked up.  
  
There was a rising stairway to above, and the opening revealed the sky, which was covered with growing clouds, light grey. Yamato blinked at the memory of his dream. Garurumon silently ran upward and entered where Yamato recognized from his dream as the courtyard.  
  
But he didn't see the shadow and Taichi fighting like in his dream. Instead, he saw Metalgreymon taking a punch at a small, human-like figure clad in dark clothing, who ducked quickly. He had a topknot of long, dark blue hair flowing behind and piercing, but empty eyes. He looked like a normal kid, except for the mask of hatred on his boyish face. _He must be Alonmon_, Yamato thought. Metalgreymon looked terribly weak, but determined to battle.  
  
There is Metalgreymon, but where is Taichi? Yamato scanned around, hoping to see to catch a glimpse of dusky hair or a flash from the reflected light on the goggles.  
  
Garurumon turned his head to gaze at him with a golden eye. Yamato, I must digivolve and help Metalgreymon. You go and find Taichi. Yamato slid off, and Garurumon glowed for an instant.  
_  
Garurumon, digivolve into Weregarurumon!  
_  
As his ultimate digimon ran to Metalgreymon, Yamato silently wished him luck and went into a search for Taichi. He ran among the walls, his hands cupping around his mouth. Taichi! Where are you? Answer me, please! Then stopped his tracks before he could trip over something. He stared at it in shocked silence. It was a pair of blue goggles laying there alone, the glasses faintly reflecting the fading light, one of the glasses having a long white crack across.  
  
His hand shook as he picked it up. Taichi would never leave his favorite goggles behind . . . Taichi! Taichi! Yamato wildly gazed around, then finally . . . he saw him. Laying there near a wall. Unmoving. His dusky hair swayed silently in the coming breeze.  
  
Oh, no . . . Taichi! Yamato ran and knelt by him. Taichi was laying on his back, his head lolled to one side. His hand was on his stomach as the other laid near his face, the white-gloved fingers slightly crooked. His eyes were softly shut, as if he was only sleeping. Yamato couldn't find any injuries on Taichi. Yamato held Taichi up, his arms around the limp body, his eye on the face. Can you hear me? Taichi, wake up, please!  
  
After what seemed a long moment, Taichi's eyelids weakly fluttered and opened. His eyes was very pale tan, almost ivory in color. They seemed blank as he stared up to Yamato, then he smiled, very faint, but a smile, indeed.  
  
Yamato . . . Taichi whispered. You came back.  
  
Yamato could be thrilled with relief to see his friend all right, but his anger began to boil. Taichi, have you gone insane?! his voice nearly bellowed. Why did you do this, risking your life?!  
  
Taichi's smile faded, and he lowered his gaze. I don't know . . . so confused . . .  
  
Why, Taichi?  
  
Taichi closed his eyes, his face beginning to lose color. Because . . . I was waiting . . . for you.  
  
Yamato's anger swiftly faded into bewilderment. For me?  
  
The eyes opened, and Taichi fixed his gaze on him, the eyes heavily hooded with deep grief. I can't do this alone, Yamato. You are my friend. I need you. I can't fight him alone. You are my friend.  
  
Yamato stared in silence at him. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, and the word he managed to speak out was, Taichi . . . Unexpected, he held Taichi closer to himself. You are right. You are also my friend. He raised his grey-blue eyes to the battle and watched as Alonmon fought his digimon. Metalgreymon was laying near, unmoving, his eyes of soft blue losing the light.  
  
Yamato turned to Taichi, who still watched him. He saw that the same light Metalgreymon was losing was fading from Taichi's tan eyes, too, becoming paler by the minute. Yamato's voice began to shake, I can't fight him. I am . . . afraid. I need you, too. You helped me to believe in myself, Taichi.  
  
The pale eyes closed, but Taichi continued, his voice but a whisper, You . . helped me understand about the importance of friendship. Then the faint smile was back, almost lightened up his pale face. Right now, you needn't be afraid, Yamato. Because I am here . . . You needn't be afraid . . . He made a very faint sigh, then silence.  
  
Yamato paled as Taichi's head lolled to his shoulder, feeling the fading warmth from his cheek. The faint smile was still there. Yamato gently shook him, his face close to his. But Taichi didn't answer. There was silence from him. Nothing.  
  
Yamato pulled back his head and gave out a long, low wail. The keen seemed to echo among the walls and the clouds before it faded into soft sobs. Yamato held his friend to himself, his arms supporting the limp body, his tears landing on the still face. Taichi . . . please . . . Then his voice broke into more sobs. His face was buried in the unkempt dusky hair, the hair that was always so thick and wild. . . . Don't leave me . . .  
  
Then a flash of light touched his face, seeming warm. Yamato opened his misted eyes and looked down. He saw a blue light glowing from his crest. He saw the light creeping from the crest to Taichi's body, slowly covering him with an outline of blue. Yamato settled the body on the ground and watched in hesitant hope as the light surrounded them.  
  
Taichi, don't leave, Yamato was whispering as the crest glowed brighter. You can't just leave us. We need you. I need you. He blinked away new tears and gazed at the body, his hand holding on the slack hand. Please, Taichi. Comeback, come back . . .  
  
To his shock, the hand suddenly grasped on his hand, as if afraid to let go. Taichi's eyes began to move. His fingers wriggled. His face twitched, his head turning a bit. Then the eyes opened into slits. The eyes blinked, regaining the light he lost, then focused on Yamato.  
  
  
  
Yamato helped him up into the sitting position. Are you all right?  
  
Taichi didn't answer him, staring at his open hands, turning them round as if was disbelieved at what had happened to him. He began to touch himself as if was making sure he was really _here_. Yamato kept silent, watching in concern. Taichi's eyes, back to the usual tan, went to Yamato's crest, which was still glowing with a gentle blue light. He stared at it for a moment, then looked up to Yamato. Yamato saw a few tears of gratefulness forming in his eyes. He smiled, the faint one. Thanks, Yamato.  
  
Yamato made a smirk, his own eyes misted. Don't mention it. Now how could he fight Alonmon?  
  
The boys turned to the battle sounds. Their digimon were too weak to battle, but they glared a the standing Alonmon. Yamato saw a scowl passing over Taichi's face, and then he looked down to see the Crest of Courage glowing with deep orange. He noticed that the light began to surround them, like the Crest of Friendship's light surrounded them. Taichi gazed back to him with the courageous grin on his lips.  
  
We fight him, Taichi said boldly, his eyes sparkling orange.   
  
Yamato's eyes began to sparkle, too, with the blue light. He nodded.   
  
As one, in a single motion, they stood, standing side by side. The crests glowed brighter, and a portion of the lights leaped from the crests into their open hands. The lights formed in the replicas of swords, not fully formed, an orange sword in Taichi's hand, and a blue sword in Yamato's hand.  
  
Alonmon suddenly turned his head to the, as if was sensing something wrong. He saw the glowing swords and growled darkly. You friendship and courage mean nothing, Digidestined. The dark swords appeared in his hands. Alonmon's eyes were blacker than black as he glared. You are still weak, worthless.  
  
Taichi calmly shook his head, the breeze swaying his thick dusky hair. No. We have each other.  
  
Yamato's eyes brightened into ice-blue, grinning. We are strong.  
  
Alonmon roared with bitterness and dashed after them, the black swords aiming for their chests, for their hearts. The boys quickly sidestepped, rolling out of the way. Alonmon spun to Yamato, his small fangs bared. Like a flash, Yamato lunged the blue sword right in the middle of Alonmon's stomach, smoothly and calmly. The digimon widened his eyes in disbelief, then raised his hand, preparing to stab his own sword at Yamato. Yamato hesitated at the reaction, staring helplessly. Then he heard an anguished yell, and suddenly he saw the orange sword sinking through Alonmon's chest from behind. Alonmon made a brief shrieked at the sudden pain. Yamato saw Taichi letting go the sword, looking pale.  
  
Alonmon's eyes shattered, then he pulled back his head and screeched piercingly. Rays of dark light burst from his bloodless wounds and blinded all who dared to look upon him. The breeze seemed to turn into a violent gale, roaring around the boys, making them to shield their faces.  
  
he heard his name begin called, then he saw, in the gale, Taichi grabbing on his hand, pulling him to his feet. Yamato grasped on his hand tightly. They ran as far as they could from the screeching digimon. Taichi stumbled down to the ground, and Yamato paused in his tracks. They knelt down, holding on each other, for safety, their eyes tightly shut as the gale wildly yanked on their hair and clothes. But they hung on, refusing to let go of each other. After a long moment, the black light faded into the cloudy light, and the gale settled down into the breeze.  
  
They let of each other, checking to make sure they were all. Then they gazed around. Alonmon was gone, blackened stones around where he had stood. They saw their digimon - back in their child stages, far from each other, looking fatigued and agonizingly. They went to them.  
  
When he arrived, Taichi gently picked Koromon in his arms. He was silent, unmoving. Taichi felt tears forming in his eyes, and he held his digimon close, burying his face in the pink fur. Surprisingly, the fur was still warm. Taichi . . . Taichi looked down to the digimon. Koromon was gazing back, his red eyes weakly surprised and relieved. I thought you died . . .   
  
Taichi saw the pained memory reflected in the eyes, and also remembered. He just grinned at Koromon, and said, I would never die. You won't get rid of me that easily. Then he said no more because Koromon went into a deep slumber, snuggling in his war arms. Taichi embraced him close, glad that they were okay.  
  
Taichi . . . Come here.  
  
Taichi looked up to Yamato's voice. Yamato had his digimon, Tsunomon in his arms, not as weary as Koromon, but still exhausted. They were gazing down to a point near where Alonmon had been disappeared. Taichi went to his friend's side and gazed down. He saw something strange. Two swords were set in a X' on the ground. One was all orange, traced with darker flames. It had the symbol of the Crest of Courage on the blade. The other was night-blue, speckling with pale blue stars. It also had the symbol of the Crest of Friendship on the blade. They were a strange sight.  
  
Our swords . . . Taichi murmured in awe, then looked up to Yamato. Should we take them?  
  
Yamato began to speak, but then voices silenced him. Their friends' voices. They were searching for them. Yamato took a gaze at the swords and shook his head. No, I think it's best to leave them here. They are set like this for a reason. Best to leave them.  
  
Then the voices came again, this time louder and closer. Come on, Yamato, Taichi said. Yamato went to him, firmly holding his sleeping digimon. Then Taichi slowed, closing his eyes. He recalled something. He remembered that he was falling in the darkness, feeling at peace, but then he heard a voice. _Come_ _back, come back . . ._ He saw a hand, covered with the gentle blue glow, reaching for him. He grasped on it, and suddenly, the hand pulled him back. He came back. He couldn't leave them. He couldn't leave him.   
  
Taichi . . .  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Yamato gazing back with concern, his hand grasping on his arm gently, worried about him. Taichi blinked away unwanted tears and smiled. Thanks, Yamato.  
  
Yamato then grinned and let go his arm. That's a _tomodachi_ is for. He then held up a pair of goggles, the goggles he lost during the battle.  
  
Taichi took the goggles and nodded. Yeah. _Tomodachi_.  
  
Together, the boys walked in silence toward the voices, contented in their undying companionship and spirit.  
  
  
NEVER THE END! *^_^*


End file.
